


The Tease Red Club

by MistressofYaoi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Comic, Dancetale, Edge - Freeform, Lust, Multiverse crossover, Original Character - Freeform, Razz - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, Red - Freeform, Stretch, Swapfell, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Underfell, Underfell Sans, blueberry, dance, i don't know where i am going with this, i will probably work explicit content in here, missy is an oc, multiverse crossovers are confusing to tag because i dont want to post spoilers, rus, slim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofYaoi/pseuds/MistressofYaoi
Summary: Teasing and tormenting underfell sans with the threat of a Disney movie? Now that is just too much fun! Rated for excessive swearing from a certain red cherry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/gifts).



> This short little fanfiction is the end result of taking part on the very fun [ask blog](https://resonance-chatroom.tumblr.com/) for the equally amusing fanfic [Resonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828317) and as such this fic is a gift to it's wonderful author, seeing as they wrote a little request of mine, welcome my fellow readers, to the Tease Red Club!

 Slim was laughing his head off at the latest game of annoying Red in the group chat, using Frozen as a form a torture was pure hilarity and it had even gained a chuckle out of his brother when he looked over his shoulder at Slim’s phone to see what was going on. Red was beyond pissed this time much to amusement of nearly everyone. They had not meant for this to turn into a ‘Teasing Red Club’ but it was quickly becoming that, especially every time his little friend sent her own questions in. Speaking of the devil herself, his phone began to ring and Slim quickly answered the phone with an amused chuckle.

"You really outdid yourself this time little Missy” he chuckled into the phone. Yeah he knew the one causing a fair bit of annoyance to Red in the chat. He had met the purple ghost a couple months back, when she randomly approached him in Snowdin asking to bum a smoke off him. Since then the two had occasionally met up in town to smoke, weed or tobacco depending on which they were willing to share with the other and just shoot the shit and giggle about stupid stuff, so yeah they were friends. Then when the whole multiverse/interdimensional accident had happened Slim quickly realised his ghostly friend had been caught up in the mess as well, but being a ghost she was able to pretty much keep herself hidden from the others, though Slim had suspected there had been a few moments the other’s had come close to noticing her presence.

“Hey Slim, I want to meet them, you think that will be ok? I mean I think we might have caused some trouble for Dance and his couch, it’s only right to offer to help to fix the damage right?” As innocent as that request and her voice sounded, Slim knew better. She was planning something and it was most likely going to be hilarious.

“Sounds fun, give me an hour” and with that Slim hung up his call a mischievous smirk on his face, a smirk that did not go unnoticed by his brother who was currently sitting on the couch next to him, doing arm exercises in preparation for next week's arm wrestle rematch against Edge.

“What are you up to mutt? Who was that on the phone?”

“Just Missy, m’lord” Slim smiled as he leaned back into the couch and opened a group chat on his phone, making sure that Red did not have access to it. Razz just rolled his eye sockets at his mutt’s answer “This better not cause me any trouble mutt, I’m not bailing that ghost out of trouble again”

“Alphys recovered just fine from that incident m’lord” Slim tried and failed to hold back yet another chuckle which earned a glare from his Sans, he was pushing it with his lord and he knew it.

  
**The Tease Red Club Chatroom**

  **Slim:** hows ur couch holding up Dance?

  **Blue:** OMFG THE NAME OF THIS CHATROOM HEY SLIM DO YOU KNOW WHO KEEPS ASKING THOSE REALLY FUNNY QUESTIONS?

  **Dance:** Yes I am also curious about our mystery friend as well, they owe me a new couch! I had to call Lust over to drag Red outside just to calm the bastard down….

  **Dance:** Still worth it

  **Slim:** dat wat i wantd to talk to u guys about she wants to meet ya

  **Blue:** OMG IS SHE THAT GHOST FRIEND YOU MENTIONED THE OTHER DAY? I GET TO FINALLY MEET HER YAY!

  **Dance:** Ghost friend?

  **Slim:** Yah she b a ghost wantz to sorry 4 ur couch Dance, wat u say? want to have more fun wit Red?

  **Dance:** Why do I get the feeling I will regret this?

  **Blue:** YAY LETS HAVE A MOVIE NIGHT AT DANCE’S I’LL BRING FROZEN!

  **Dance:** ……..

  **Slim:** Blu u r evil

  **Slim:** let’s do it!

  **Dance:** Any further damage from Red is going to be covered by you three

 

This was either going to end well, hilariously, horribly or a combination of all three and knowing her it would be all three. It did not take long for the ghost to arrive at Razz and Slim’s front door and because she could sense Razz inside she knocked before floating in through the door. Missy was a small dark purple ghost with pink eyes and had a glittery pink fanny pack strapped around her midsection where she kept her phone. Upon entering she made her way over to Razz making sure to float below his height and gave the skeleton a respectful bow, “It is a pleasure to see you again m’lord” She had learned early on that the easiest way to get along with Razz was to treat him with the respect he believed he deserved, plus it kept her on the good side of Slim. There really weren’t that many monsters in the Underground that she enjoyed the company of and the ones she did not like she had a habit of playing pranks on. Because of this she came to the conclusion it would be in her favor to somehow get along with the skeleton in charge of the royal guard and the easiest way to do that had been through his brother. Razz for his part put up with the ghost because she seemed to keep his brother happy, he acknowledged the ghosts greeting and then went back to his workout.

 She floated over to the arm rest closest to Slim before talking to him. “So a Frozen movie night huh? What don’t look at me like that, I saw the chat log.”

 “I did not invite you into that chat” Slim half glared at the ghost who just smiled sweetly

 “Didn’t have to, Blue invited me. Cute kid that one”

That caught Slim a bit of guard he had not been aware that she had been in contact with any of the other skeletons plus the fact that Blue had not said anything, that little skamp was more manipulative than his innocent act let on.

It did not take long for the pair to get ready for the movie night over at Dance’s the pair asked Razz if he wanted in on the fun, he said he would not go but expected updates from the mutt if anything good happened, this earned a giggle from the purple ghost as her and Slim teleported over to Dancetale to continue their fun.

“NO FUCKING WAY! FUCK YOU ALL!” The door to Dance’s house slammed open so hard it barely stayed on its hinges as Red stomped out of the house, barging straight passed Slim and barely noticing the ghost floating beside the Swapfell Papyrus.

“Guess someone already told him about movie night” mumbled Slim as he made his way over to the door as Lust came running out attempting to once again calm Red down, though he stopped upon seeing the new face.

“Hi, you must be Lust!” Missy floated over to Lust circling him in the predatory way that Lust usually circled newcomers, after circling him a few times looking him up and down she continued “Wow you’re even cuter in person” she giggled poking out an ecto tongue of her own at him and winking.

Not to be outdone by the newcomer Lust put on his most welcoming smile “Glad to know someone can openly admire a true work of art, and you are?”

Before she could answer however a blue blur came running out of the house and attempted to tackle her into a hug, “YAY MISTRESS OF YAOI IS HERE!!!!” he fazed right through her and the other skeletons who had come out to see what the commotion was about instantly froze, Slim face palmed.

Those words from Blue also had someone else instantly stop in his tracks and Red slowly turned around and faced the ghost for the first time and to put it bluntly he saw red.

“YOUR THE FUCKING HORSEHEAD THAT STARTED THIS SHIT!!!!!”

 For her part Missy the ghost just kept her sweet smile, though from where Slim was standing by the door he saw a hint of mischief in her pink eyes.

“Guilty, so I take it you have not, Let it Go?”

In an instant Red summoned his Gaster Blasters and began attacking the ghost with non stop attack.

All the skeletons watching watched on in horror, and turned to Slim who had brought the ghost with him to see how he was planning to stop the fight. Slim just watched the

fight with a bored expression on his face before reaching into his jacket pocket and taking out a cigarette and lighting it. He didn’t look worried at all.  

“Umm Slim shouldn’t we put a stop to this?” asked Stretch as he used his own power to pull Blue away from the fight, his brother was too close to a very angry Red for him to be comfortable.

“And why would I do that?” Slim responded

“Because Red is going to kill her!” was Stretch’s worried response, this got an unexpected chuckle out of Slim.

“Yeah that’s not going to happen” he responded while still chuckling, because it seemed none of the others standing there got the joke but as they continued to stare at him he decided to finally let the punchline known.

“Tell me, how do you think this will end? With her dead? Hate to break it to you all but she’s a ghost and….”

 Then the pin dropped and the rest of them started laughing, there was no way Red was going to kill her because she was already dead! She was a ghost after all.

 “I’m gonna tell him!” Lust spoke up

 “Don’t do that, it will ruin our fun, plus he will sleep a lot better once he let’s off some steam” chuckled Slim.


	2. Do You Want to Fuck a Snowman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was really not expecting to write a second chapter but here we are, let’s have some more fun Red…. I promise to play almost nice

“Tired yet? Cause this is getting kind of boring” the purple ghost had been dodging Red’s attacks for the better part of twenty minutes, even though realistically she did not have to dodge them after all, they could just faze through her. But this was just a new way to tease Red. The small skeleton had held up longer than she had expected that was for sure, but she was getting bored of this game. 

“NO FUCKING WAY YOU HORSE HEAD BITCH” growled the skeleton as he continued his attacks sending a hail of bones down towards the ghost. This time she chose not to dodge she just floated there as the red bones came hurtling towards her and then just as they were about to make contact, they just fazed through the ghost, that made Red stop.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?”

“You can’t kill a ghost dumbass!!!” yelled Dance from the sidelines, Slim, Lust and himself were the only ones still outside watching the fight. The rest of the group it seemed had headed inside for movie night, the tell tale tune of ‘Do You Wanna Build a Snowman’ could be heard behind them as both Blue and Rus began to sing along happily, it was like sharp nails on a chalkboard to Red and he could not help but shudder.

“ARGGGH THAT DAMN FUCKING SONG!!!” growled Red,  “Oh it’s not that bad if you have some fun with it” giggled the ghost behind the underfell sans as she began to sing along with her own lyrics “Do you want to fuck a snowman, I know it sounds rather bold, we’ll build one out of snow.”

“And even though our dicks will get cold, we will just watch him blow.” Lust chimed in getting an embarrassed groan from Dance and a chuckle from Missy before she continued circling Red.

“We could have been best buddies, but it seems we’re not. I’m starting to wonder why”

“Do you wanna fuck a snowman? Or we could just watch Lust fuck a snowman” Slim added with a chuckle which earned a laugh from Lust and the ghost and a chuckle this time did escape Red as well. “Head’s up, I would sooo pay to see that!” added the ghost which had Slim laughing even harder.

“I’m out” groaned a blushing Dance as he decided it was time for a tactical retreat into his house before this conversation went places he did not want to hear about.

“The ones who fluster so easily are the most fun” Missy continued to giggle as she floated over to Slim, fazed through the skeleton and came out the other side of Slim holding his fresh packet of smokes. She made sure when she passed through him to send a chill through his soul. “Do...don’t do that” grumbled Slim as a slight blush tainted his cheeks, this earned a chuckle out of the ghost who just gave him a smile that said, whatever do you mean?

“What pinch your smokes? I was just going to give you a present” the zipper to her fanny pack began to open on its own as two rather fat blunts were pulled out and placed into his packet before she hovered the packet back over Slim.

“Those will be good they came from Big, make sure at least one of those get’s to his lord.” Slim gave her a questioning looks it was not that often he saw his brother light up.”Even he needs to relax sometimes and a celebration is in order in your universe if I heard correctly” was all she added before pulling out a third and a gold lighter. She looked at the three remaining skeletons.

“Now the way I see it we have a few choices here, I can continue fighting with you Red for the entertainment of the others, we can go inside and watch Frozen with the others or we can sit out here have a couple of smokes and just talk. Now personally as much fun as it would be to watch you squirm being forced to watch Frozen Red, I would like to have a civil conversation with you at least once.” all eyes and eye sockets were on Red.

~to be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~yep to be continued, this is turning into an over arching story kind of
> 
> ~who the fuck is Big?


	3. New Friends?

Her guard was finally down and Red was not about to let the moment slip by, as the group looked at him expecting an answer he reached out his blue magic and grabbed hold of the damn ghost’s soul ecasing it in blue magic.

“WHAT DO I SAY YOU DUMB BITCH? I SAY YOU ARE AN IDIOT FOR LOWERING YOUR GUARD!” he could feel the ghosts soul pound in surprise as she dropped her smoke and lighter and looked down at Red as he raised her up above the group before slamming her down to the ground. For the first time that night Red saw her let out a whimper of pain and he liked it enough to chuckle, but then he felt a pull at his own soul causing him to release the ghost and looking down he saw his soul encased in blue magic. He turned his skull to face the group who were starring passed him, a shocked look on their faces. 

“I….I d-don’t think you should have done that babe...” said Lust, his voice trembling slightly.

“Let him go Big! He didn’t mean it, I was just messing with him! It’s my fault he lost his temper, don’t hurt him!” Red looked back at the ghost who was now bent over on the ground begging an unknown figure standing in front of her hidden behind the trees surrounding them, the figure was easily taller than any of the skeletons present and there was a dark red glow about them. Red felt pressure around his soul as the magic’s grip on him tightened causing him to cough.

“Big that’s enough please!” As she begged the figure she called Big another figure just as tall came into view, placing a gentle hand on other figures shoulder. “Come on Sans no need to kill the little fella.” the voice came out like a cross between the purr of a powerful beast and a playful chuckle. It sent an uncomfortable shudder through Red’s body because it sounded a little too similar to his own brothers voice, only gentler? No that was not the right word but it was the closest to describe the voice. An annoyed grunt was the response as the magic released Red followed by the sound of a lighter clicking on and off. Red fell to his knees as he let out a breath he did not remember taking in and coughed once again, Red thought for a moment that he could taste blood in the back of his throat, but the taste disappeared pretty quick.

Lust immediately ran over to Red and performed a check on him, to his surprise there was no damage at all to Red’s HP other than being ‘winded’ the skeleton was fine. How does a skeleton end up winded? They go through what Red just did obviously. Slim was going to check on his ghost friend but stopped, not sure on how to approach the unknown visitors as they began to step forward. Missy let out an annoyed sigh and glared at the mysterious pair. “Way to ruin my surprise you two! You guys weren’t supposed to show yourself until I got the others good and stoned. Now get over here and give me a hug since your here now.” it might have started as a glare at the two but by the end of the sentence she was smiling.

The first of the two to step out was a very wide and tall skeleton wearing a red button up shirt with collar that had the top three buttons undone under a black mens jacket, black dress pants and pointed dress shoes. He held a lit cigar between sharp teeth in his mouth. There was a shimmering ring on nearly every finger and a gold watch on his right wrist. Out of habit at this point Slim performed a CHECK on the newcomer.

“Sans”

LV ???

HP  ???

AT ???

DF ???

‘Once sold his brother to Jerry for the night’

Slim considered himself kinky and could handle a lot, but Jerry? Ok Slim did not even want to think about that. He really, really, really did not want to think about that. The thought of Jerry and sex together was just so many levels of wrong.

“You know in our universe it’s considered rude to CHECK someone without permission” the large well dressed skeleton glared at Slim as he pulled Missy into a one arm hug as he smirked at Slim “Might read something you can never unsee, try that again and I’ll show you the video evidence of what you just read, parts one and two. Hope your into tentacles buddy.”

“Which one did you use this time brother? The Jerry one or the fact that I am fuck buddies with Asgore?” chuckled the other skeleton, finding amusement in the uncomfortable expression on Slims face as he scratched his cheek.

The final visitor approached the group dressed just as nicely as the Big Sans only instead of dress shoes he had on white heeled boots and white gloves on his hands. He did not look that different from any other Papyrus they had come across in their travels but his face. It was so close to Edge’s features only it looked calmer. It was uncanny. He walked up to the Big skeleton and got pulled into the hug with Big’s free arm and he patted the ghost on her head. “Been too long Missy! Sinfell just ain’t the same without ya” he smiled at her before pulling away and walking over to Slim and offering the other Papyrus a smirk before offering a handshake in greeting.

“Asgore huh? We will have to compare notes some time on that one.” Slim offered the other Papyrus a high five instead, which the other took with a smile. “Oi Paps since we will need to use nicknames around the other’s yours will be Skinny!” called out Big as he released the ghost, this caused Missy to laugh at an inside joke.

Red just glared at the first skeleton like a small animal that had been kicked but was completely frozen in place when the second one walked out. He looked too much like his brother, even his voice. This was not real, there was no fucking way this skeleton was standing in front of Slim laughing about sex with Asgore of all monsters! His body started shaking, with something he could not name. Lust picked up on the mood change from Red, his poor lover had gone through so much today, he was beginning to worry if he was going to snap.

“Red, honey you ok?”

And then it happened Red started laughing like a madman, he had completely lost it. Red had finally snapped. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON, FIRST THIS DAMN GHOST PISSES ME OFF, THEN THESE TWO SHOW UP. ONE TRIES TO FUCKING KILL ME AND THEN THERE IS THAT ONE!” Red points a finger at Skinny “YOU TALK LIKE THAT WITH HIS FACE!”

“For the record we don’t kill in our universe, so you were completely safe in my grip” grumbled Big, “As for Skinny’s appearance I’m guessing he looks like your brother and your brother is nothing like….well I don’t think any Papyrus comes close to Skinny from what I have seen from the multiverse. If his close to anyone in personality” Big pointed to Lust before continuing. “It’s probably your little boy toy there with the collar.” Big then turns to Missy and the ghost seems to know exactly what the skeleton is about to ask for and once again opens her fanny pack and pulls out a large bottle of whisky, a bottle of mustard and a pair of shot glasses.

“At times like these, the best course of action I always say is to drink!” chuckled Big as he squirted mustard into the bottom of the shot glasses before topping it up with whiskey.

“Brother that is disgusting” grumbled Skinny as he lit a blunt and offered a puff to Slim who was sitting beside him in the snow.

“ _ Cum _ pared to what you have had in your mouth sweetheart, no it ain’t” chuckled Big as he handed one of the glasses to the ghost and she hovered over to Red offering him the shot glass. Red took the shot glass from the ghost and downed the shot, it burned all the way down and had a wonderful mustard after taste.

~To be Continued


End file.
